Dark love
by suyni
Summary: MUNDO ALTERNO/Alucard un hombre que encontró todo lo que buscaba en una mujer , o eso creía cuando conoce a una estudiante becada , ellas son todo lo contrario una es la luna que me ilumina distante y hermosa otra es el sol que me hace sentir vivo y lleno de pasión y lujuria .Ahora tendrá que decidir entre una de ellas , no pronosticando que una de ellas llevara parte de el.


AHÍ junto a la ventana estaba ella , la luz del sol bañaba todo su cuerpo cual montañas al atardecer , dándole uan belleza esquicita propio de ella , sus cabellos dorados se arre montaban con el viento , sus zafiros azules como el cielo infinito observaba lejos todas las formas diferentes que hacían las nubes

"Esa quizás es un perro"

"Esa quizás es un queso"

"tal vez sea una casa" –ante su ultimo pensamiento sonrió de manera ingenua ¡oh como estañaba el sabor de una taza caliente! ¡como añoraba la calidez del fuegos de sus amadados padres! Junto a ella 5 libros de sus clases siguientes , se dispuso a seguir mirando , buscando algo que llenara esa sed insaciable de aprendizaje de esta gran aventura llamda vida

-Srata Seras Victoria , si gusta puede ir afuera a pensar sobre las formas de subir a las nubes

Un silencio profundo desgarrador reino en el reciento de conocimiento , la joven alzo la vista para toparse con aquel que interrumpía su platica amena consigo misma

Ahí estaba el con su sonrisa sarcástica, la mirada que siempre parecía estar leyendo sus pensamientos

-Lo-Lo-SIENTO SEÑOR VLAD!-dijo la joven con una capa rosada cubriendo su rostro

El volvió a sonreír y dijo "-Sabe señorita seras victoria si sigue así tendrá que repetir esta clase nuevamente , concentre ce y deje de pensar que las nubes tienen forma de casa

Las risas de sus compañeros se escucharon en el fondo recalcando y alzando mas al vergüenza de la joven , otra vez sabia de sus pensamientos , nueva mente acertó en todo aquello que anhelaba ¡'¿Cómo lo hacia?

Ajusto su postura y se dispuso a tomar nota , las clases pasaron sin mas nada relevante ,siempre fue el mismo monologo ,uno que otro calculo hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba su recuperada libertad.

En su generoso pecho latía su corazón de manera desbocada por alguna razón era la ultima en salir y hoy era un día especial para ella ¡obtendría una respuesta sobre la desaparición de sus padres! Sonrió ante ese ultimo pensamiento y se dispuso a ir.

Por el camina las hojas de otoño caían de manera agraciado los colores naranja , amarillo ,rosado y hasta morado se mezclaban en una solo dando un hermoso paisaje del cielo anunciando la noche que pronto llegaría , Seras caminaba entre la multitud de personas tarareando una alegre melodía suficiente para distraerla de el mundo a su alrededor

Al momento de entrar al recinto su corazón se detuvo por una eternidad en un lapso de segundo , a solo unos cuantos pasos estaba el sonriendo de manera retorcida a una mujer de cabellera larga y casi plateada , ella solo sonreía de igual manera , los dos sentados en un restaurante mirándose detallándose tal y como una buena portada cuanta la historia sin palabras

En sus manos enguantadas de blanco sostenía una copa de vino , en la otra unas cuantas hebras del cabellera platinado de la hermosa mujer , no la podía detallar tanto porque estaba de esplenda pero aun así su piel morena resaltaba con su vestido negro de gala de lentejuelas .ella por su parte sostenía la cara de su amante y casi podía jurar que poseía la misma sonrisa sarcástica

Poseían esa majestuosidad de las personas elegantes y diferentes , están es su mundo , su burbuja en donde nada podría entrar mucho menos ella pobre ,mal vestida y tan poco femenina.

-Hoy hace 10 años tomaste parte de mi vida Alucard-dijo la mujer misteriosa acariciando su cara

-oh mi amada hoy esposa no sabes cuanto me alegra eso –sonrió de manera seductora tomando la copa entre sus manos la puso entre sus labios de manera elegante no apartando la vista de ella , si esa mujer que alguna vez le robo el aliento cuando la vio en esa biblioteca

-Dime ¡¿desde entonces me sigues siendo leal?

El solo sonrió de manera mas amplia

-si mi amada condesa

Siguieron admirándose lo suficiente y fue una eternidad un lapso de un suspiro toda la pasión encarnada en el pecado original del mundo callo en los hombros de la presente afuera cuando una mirada borgoña se desvió de la azul misteriosa a otra del mismo color , pero no de igual matiz y en ese intante supo que nada volvió hacer lo mismo

"_Ellas es como la luna lejana de ami _

_Por mas que la intentado alcanzar sus rayos me iluminan_

_Y sonreí fría distante de mii azul es su mirar_

_Su elegancia al caminar es sin igual _

_Su pasión abrió en mi todo aquello que jamas_

_Nació__ de lo resucitado de las lagrimas de sangre_

_En días de soledades absurda"_

en ese ultimo par de segundo su mundo se paralizo mágicamente formo parte de esa atmósfera creada por los amantes , pero la mirada se desvió por su parte , la alzo nuevamente temiendo estar atrapada ante sus propios deseos encarnados en forma de alguien

El seguía observándola tan y como lo hacia en al salón de clases , un juego de batallas comenzó , su profesor Vlad la estaba mirando con un sentimiento tan complejos que a ojos humanos no se podía descifrar tan fácilmente , sabia que no podría dejar de posar sus pupilas en las de el siempre analizándola un tenue rosa subió a sus mejillas , el se veía hermoso con su traje negro y su corbata roja , sus cabellos largos azabaches cayendo en cascada por sus hombros , su típica sonrisa pecaminosa ,sus ojos color borgoña que ahora la miraban solo a ella….

"_Ella es como el sol_

_En un instante me quebré en la oscuridad_

_En una destrozada melodía escuche la canción de _

_Naciente de sus labios rosa pálido_

_Alumbra mis días llena de inocencia _

_Falte de experiencia _

_Torpeza__ al hablar , mas no falta de seguridad_

_Su deseo de existir ama su alma _

_Y baña la mía en su luz de sol_

_Haciéndome caer un poco mas en su viento _

_De primavera _

_Luz que ilumino mi oscuridad_

_Mi amada incipiente_

_Te enseñare la verdadera pasión de la noche"_

Seres siguió su camino recordando su verdadero objetivo ,y camino , corrió ,huyo de aquel lugar lleno de pecados al amor que poco conoce de la luz de la misericordia

-Lo siento , en verdad lo siento pequeña pero ellos murieron hace muchos años

Y la vida le recordó como aquella vez que se vio sola "No confíes en la felicidad pues una vez que creas haberla obtenido tras una guerra , te la arrebatara y la masacrare ante tus ojos"

La joven se dispuso a sollozar una ves en soledad en su pequeño apartamento, la luna estaba presente , las lagrima s, el dolor y la soledad su mas fiel compañera

-POR QUE ., POR QUE ME ARREBATAS TODO LO QUE AMO! DIOS POR QUE

En un momento de dolor y locura una voz le susurro a su cabeza "acaba con todo , no lo pienses mas" hipnotizada por el desgarrador desenlace de su patética existencia , salio dejando atrás todo lo que alguna vez soñó

Camino quizá kilómetros lejos del barrio lleno de ratas en donde vivía , llego a un puente lo suficiente mente alto como para acabar con lo poco que quedaba de ella , miro al cielo ya no habían formas solo figuras sin sentido , oscuras al igual que sus recueros la brisa soplo de manera gentil por su rostro casi acariciando a modo de consuelos a la joven presente.

No tenia puesto un vestido de reina , ni un peinado hermoso en cual lucir en su ahora cabello corto pero ¡todo sufrimiento iva a cavar! Por eso cada paso que daba hacia el puente era seguro y lleno de jubilo cual fogata que esta apunto de apegarse arde la llama mas fuerte hasta dejar de existir por ultima ves

Ardió el fuego bajo la lluvia , las cenizas serian su ahora cuerpo lleno de deseo por morir

-Gracias por todas las cosas que jamas tuve , por los amigos que jamas llegaron , los abrazos llenos de amor jamas recibidos por nadie gracias por todo

"_La luz que me iluminaba _

_Podría__ apararse me sumergí es esta_

_Pero no me entendió"_

Un solo paso y todo se acabaría….

-SERAS VICTORIA! Unas manos la sujetaron de manera fuerte y todo se volvió negro.

Se merece un comentario? :) Si quieren se puede seguir


End file.
